Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{7}{8}-3\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {3} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{21}{24}-\dfrac{8}{24}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{13}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{13}{24}$